James and the Beavers
by DeathEatersAreGreat
Summary: After Connor, Abby and Danny disappear; James Lester has to decide what to do with Sid and Nancy and is rather surprised when they decide for themselves. OOC, Fluff and sweetness


Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, James Lester or Sid and Nancy I do own my OC's

Summary: After Connor, Abby and Danny disappear; James Lester has to decide what to do with Sid and Nancy and is rather surprised when they decide for themselves.

Warnings: A little bit of Angst and James being completely OOC.

James Lester stood outside his flat looking rather lost as if he could not remember if he had the right room. In truth the reason he looked so lost was because he had lost something that was important to him half of his team (Although they didn't know they were important). After looking at the door for another couple of minutes he took a deep breath and went inside only to smile slightly when he saw the two Diictodons playing on the floor.

When they realised he was there they came running to him making their irritatingly cute chirping sound, automatically he knelt down and gave them a stroke and without thinking looked around to make sure Connor had not caught him acting human. It was that thought that wiped the smile of his face and brought the fact that Connor was missing back home once again. As if sensing his distress Nancy put her front paws on his chest and looked at him enquiringly. It was in that moment that James realised his other big problem what was he going to do with Sid and Nancy, he could hardly look after them on his own especially considering how busy he was going to be at the ARC trying to find a way to bring back his team.

With that in mind he got up and sat on the sofa, Sid and Nancy followed suit and for once he let them stay curled up beside him. He knew that the right thing to do would be give them to the ARC and keep them in the Menagerie but the problem with that was that the little guys had never been without full human contact since they reached the 21st century. So that meant that it would have to be someone on the team who knew of them and were willing to handle what most thought were Pre-historic Beavers.

"What am I going to do with you two now that Connor has gone missing? I can't keep you but I am not going to put you behind bars. You guys got any idea what I can do?" he said looking at the Diictodons one of which was sprawled across his lap while the other stared at him for a moment before jumping off the sofa.

"Oh great now he thinks I am crazy. Then again I am talking to two Diictodons hoping that you will give the answers to all my problems… maybe I am crazy" James mumbled while looking at Nancy who was falling asleep on his lap. He looked up as he heard Sid walk back across the floor and was shocked to see that the little guy was carrying a picture in his mouth without chewing it.

When he took the picture of Sid his smile came back slightly, the picture was taken just after the Future predator had attacked him on Leek's orders, it showed his Wife Amelia with her arms around his neck being mindful of the scars, one of his daughters Victoria had her arms round his waist, his other daughter Laura was holding one hand while his son Christopher was holding the other, the back drop of the image was the house in oxford. He chuckled slightly that was the day his wife vetoed the idea of them having a mammoth as a pet her words were "James I love you and I will always be grateful to that animal for saving your life but we don't have the space for a mammoth. If you find a cute and cuddly dinosaur feel free to bring it home" as the last words of the sentence ran through his head he stopped and looked at the Dinosaur before him that was trying to wag its tail.

"You are a lot smarter than I give you credit for" he said before scooping Sid and Nancy up into his arms and walked out of the flat towards his car with a smile on his face.

-S&N-JL-

Amelia Lester watched with some apprehension on her face as James pulled up in his car, he had called an hour ago telling her that he hoped she was serious about cute and cuddly and to get the children into the living room for when he arrived. The problem was that the only promise she could remember that involved the words cute and cuddly was one that involved a dinosaur she really hoped that he had not taken that promise to heart. So she was relieved when she saw the cat carrier in his hand.

"Anyone here" James called from the front door before walking into the room where his family were sitting. Smiles lit up the children's faces when they saw the box in his hand.

"Now I have some friends who will be out of action for a while so they have given me Sid and Nancy to look after. Do you want to meet them" getting three excited nods and one slightly apprehensive one James opened the carry box and released what Amelia had to say were the most ugly yet cute animals she had ever seen. The two ran around between the kids legs making them laugh. Victoria scooped one of them up into her arms while Laura and Christopher sat down on the floor and played with the other one.

"Victoria you have Nancy, while Laura and Christopher have Sid" James said going to stand next to Amelia putting an arm around her waist.

"What are they?" Amelia asked looking at them and smiling at their antics now they were back on the floor with all three kids.

"They are Diictodons but if you want think of them as Pre-historic Beavers." James replied.

"What am I supposed to do if something goes wrong with them, I don't know anything about Dinosaurs" Amelia complained half-heartedly even though she knew they would stay no matter what.

"I will give you my work number that only the minister has so you will always be able to get in touch with me" He said leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. He smiled as he watched his children play and just for a while he felt that there was nothing wrong with the world.

"Argh only two people have that number one is the minister the other is my wife either way I think I'm in for an earful"-James Lester series 5 Episode 6

Well it is done this idea came from me wondering if Lester took Sid and Nancy when Connor and Abby disappeared. The plot bunny then kept hitting me over the head with a carrot until I wrote this. Hoped you liked it please let me know but no Flames.

Bye


End file.
